flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Azban
Azban is a shy Muani druid with a sweet tooth and values her relationships with animals more than any relationship with humanoids. Though she is shy at first, preferring to meet people as a beast and observe before letting herself be known, once she does open up, she enjoys talking about various things. Namely sweets and animals... Backstory Azban grew up raised by her tribe after losing her mother in a skirmish with orcs in her toddler years. After the loss of her mother, she found herself drifting from one elder's home to another, never really connecting with any of the women that cared for her basic needs. Not really feeling particularly close to any of the other children, Azban often found herself alone in nature with only the animals to keep her company. Due to this, it was only natural she would take an interest in becoming a druid. To become one with the nature she was raised in, Azban decided to start forming bonds with her tribe's skilled druids. Child of Nature Azban was born to a hunter in the Muani tribe in February of Alfenheim's 193rd year. On September 15, 196 Kele returns to the Muani tribe with news that Azban's mother had been slaughtered by renegade orcs during one of her hunts. From then on, Azban began to stay close to the animals that lived among the Muani tribe, distancing herself from the other women and children. As she got older, she found comfort in observing the natural world and often became 'lost' in the woods. Exploring Nature Once Azban grew old enough to fully understand what happened to her mother, she began to take a bit more interest in the tribe but still preferred to follow the animals into the woods over crafting and bonding with any of the other girls, save for one. Dyani, the daughter of the druid Kele, also preferred to play with the animals in the woods. They would explore and observe together, Azban usually following Dyani's lead unless she had a hankering for something sweet. While on her own, unless Dyani was with her at an opportune time, Azban would follow bears and scavenge any of the bee hives that they would down, follow raccoons and squirrels to unique treats like berries, nuts, and edible fungi, and even help feed insects to baby animals that lose their parents. Her care for nature impressed Panra whom began to steer her towards other druids. Azban was hesitant to become closer than needed to any of her tribeswomen but when she saw how the druids could actually speak with the creatures of the woods, she began to observe the druid that helped avenge her mother's death--Dyani's mother, Kele. Azban was timid, watching Kele perform her duties for the tribe from afar but was able to approach her after some prodding from Dyani. Once she grew accustomed to interacting with Kele, Azban met the other druids and began to study their routines and learn their crafts. She became a loyal follower of their goddess Lenmana and longed to become one with her woods. Though she seems shy and as sweet as the honey and syrup she covets, Azban does not take kindly to any that cause Lenmana's woods any harm. However unlike Dyani and many of the other warriors of the Muani people, she judges creatures by their actions rather than appearances. She will often take the appearance of unassuming animals and observe anyone wandering the woods, even her own tribeswomen. Her favorite person to follow is usually Dyani though the sharp hunter often knows when she is around, making it difficult to observe her when she is not being watched. If she catches member of her tribe disrespecting the woods she will place an agitated hive in their path or else report them to Panra depending on their offense. Though, as expected, this makes others even less friendly towards her. Not that she minds--she has Lenmana and her wild friends, after all.. Finding Her Nature While the Muani Tribe struggles in the fight against the orc threat, Azban's exploration of the woods becomes limited and the sweets they offer with it. Wishing to explore the woods safely gave her the desire to aid the warriors of the Muani Tribe to succeed. Description A fucking raccoon. Appearance Nah, she's slightly round or 'chubby' despite roughing it in the woods. But not overweight or above average. She's just not very lean. She doesn't like to wear furs, preferring reptilian hides and simple leather... Personality She's very shy with humanoids but adores animals and will openly talk to and trust them before anyone else. She feels no real drive outside of becoming one with nature at the moment... Though that may change as I continue her development... She will open up to people faster if Dyani is with her. Relationships Animals over people. Tabaxi over humans. She very much enjoys tabaxi... Dyani They buddies. Abilities Raccoon shifting and heals. Can also become a mount. Trivia * Ozzy Osborn may or may not have had any influence on Azban's nickname... But it sure as hell seems like it... * Azban's hobbies are studying and creating honey and syrup. * Azban is asexual and likely aromantic however she is willing to reproduce for the sake of her tribe or if Lenmana calls for it. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Muani Tribe